Greeting Grace
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: How every member of the odd family Greets Grace when the first see her. Another one-shot for the Grace and remus story line 'Hestia's Kindness'.


_**Yep, another one-shot with our favorite OC Grace and her family as she welcomes her children's best friends and family home.**_

**Greeting Grace**

Another summer was here at last… and soon, _very_ _soon_, Grace's children would be home from their week with the Weasley's… and they wouldn't be alone.

Jack, Jill, and Harry had made many friends in their first year at Hogwarts and the number had grown the next year with the addition of Ron's little sister and her friend Luna… Grace was overjoyed.

She had loved watching Harry and her twins befriend so many children, watching as the friendships grew and blossomed into family. And soon that family would be here for another summer and she couldn't wait to welcome them.

It was the summer after her children's third year and _all _of their friends were coming to stay for two weeks. Grace loved children and she handled them well, loving and wise, stern if it was necessary, but always making sure _all_ the children knew she was there for them, even if they didn't' share her blood.

They had all become her children in different ways. It was easy when she worked at their school and saw them every day, and they knew they could go to her for anything. That was one of the first lessons all of the friends had learned… and they had learned it well.

"We're home!" Harry called loud and clear from the fireplace in the front room, they were flooing from a week with Molly…

"I'm in the kitchen love, make sure everyone knows!" Grace yelled back.

She heard more flooing noises as her home slowly filled with children of all ages, shapes, sizes and coloring. She kept cooking though, waiting with just concealed glee as she heard each friend come through. She focused on dinner though, Ron could eat more then all three of her children combined…

She turned on her heel as she felt the tell tale itch that signaled someone about to walk into the kitchen… it was Harry! She spread her arms open wide as he caught sight of her.

A large smile spread across his face as he rushed over and into her arms, she enveloped him in her long arms hugging him tightly. Most boys about to turn 14 would not have so welcomingly taken a hug from their mum… but then again Harry had never been a regular boy… and Grace wasn't a usual mom, and it didn't matter whether one of the other kids saw since they all hugged her like that.

She kissed Harry's forehead and looked down at him. "Boy have I missed you! Did you have fun at the Burrow?"

"Sure did! I'll tell you about it during dinner!" He ran over to the table and picked a seat and sat down as the next kids entered. Jack and Jill entered together as they always did, rarely ever apart… they looked at their mom much like Harry had before running into her arms. She hugged them both and kissed their foreheads too before ushering them to the table.

Next came Draco, who smirked devilishly. She raised an eyebrow giving him back an equally devilish smirk before spreading her arms as her ran at her. "Good to see you Dragon!" He hugged her and she kissed the crown of his head… it was the only difference between her own children and that of their friends… her own children were kissed on the forehead instead of the top of their heads…

"Good to see you too. It's been far too long." They had seen each other a week ago… so Draco's statement was said with much sarcasm… as he always did, their relationship very playful, always full of quips but dignified…

Neville came next and looked shy for all of ten seconds before Grace smiled lovingly at him and he lost all his shyness in order to walk into her waiting arms… "Handsome as always Nev." He blushed nodding and went to the table. She always took the time to compliment Neville, he needed it, he was a very cute attractive boy with a big beautiful heart… and no self esteem. She had made it her personal mission to change that.

Ron entered soon after grinning at her. "Momma Mooney..." He took a whiff of the air and smiled wider. "Gods have I missed you!" He rushed at her hugging her and she kissed him just as she had all the others.

"I hope you don't just miss me because of my cooking Ron!"

Ron looked mock offended. "How could you think that? The food is merely a plus, you're the only cook in Britain that rivals my mum after all." Grace smirked before pushing him towards the table with a roll of her eyes.

Hermione was next. Her bushy hair flowing around her like a halo and Grace couldn't help but smile wide. Hermione didn't hesitate a moment as she went to Grace's arms. "Hello my bookworm!" Hermione smiled up at her.

"Hi Momma Moony. I read a new book I've been dying to tell you about!"

"And I can't wait for you to tell me!" Hermione smiled and sat at the table. Grace smiled with affection for the girl… the girl had come to her crying earlier this year. She had been crying because someone called her a bookworm and had teased her for it… now she wore the title like a badge of honor (the detailed story of this event is already posted titled: Book Worm)…

Ginny came waltzing in and hugged Grace immediately. Ginny didn't say anything, she seemed distracted… Grace watched as Ginny walked over to the table and took the empty seat next to Harry blushing slightly when he smiled at her. Grace smirked at the cute future couple approvingly before turning back to the door.

Luna fluttered in… there was no other word for the way Luna moved… she looked like a fairy, dancing over the ground instead of on it. She stood in the doorway and dreamily stared at Grace before walking towards her and hugging her fiercely. "Lovely as always to see you Luna, how is your fathers hunt going for that rare magical creature?"

"Oh, the search is not very successful so far, it's not really the season for them, but it's the only time off he's had so far…" She shrugged.

"Oh well, perhaps in the spring." Grace replied without missing a beat. She didn't know exactly whether she believed everything the petite blond said, but it didn't matter, Luan was wonderful and all her oddities made her spectacular and special and if most didn't bother to see it then they weren't worth her friendship.

Last but not least entered her second favorite set of twins, Fred and George Weasley… They ran at her tackling her with their gangling limbs and tall frames. "Ahh my ginger twins!" Was wondering where you were!" She hugged them tightly. She loved these boys fiercely. They shared a special bond, it was hard to describe it exactly, it was like a deep mutual understanding of each other, she understood their need for at least one person who could see them as a separate entity while still understanding that that wasn't really how they wanted everyone else to see them.

It was complicated but she understood and that was all that mattered to them and they hugged the breath out of her.

"We missed you M&M" they chorused!

"As did I boys, now please go sit down so I can breathe properly, you are strong boys and I would like to feel my ribs thanks!" Grace said good naturedly as they pulled away grinning at her and taking their seats at the table. Severus, Sirius and Remus came home seconds later.

Severus and Grace exchanged greetings and Grace kissed his cheek.

Sirius was right behind him and he tackled Grace like an overzealous puppy. "What did you cook for dinner Grace? It smells good~!" The kids either laughed of rolled their eyes at the dog's excitement and high energy.

"Shoo, you will see in a second, it's almost done, we just need Remus." He pouted but Grace was immune to his puppy pout so he gave up fairly easily. He pinched her bum before scampering away to the table to plop down next to Severus who was shaking his head with an amused smirk on his face at his husband's shenanigans… Sirius winked at the kids who were looking reasonably shocked at the pinch they had all witnessed.

They were proved correct in that assumption when Grace smacked him upside the head hard, his head flying forward towards the table. "Hey!"

"Hey what!? You try that again _Black_ and you will not have a hand to pinch with!" The kids and Severus snickered as Sirius pouted.

And this is what Remus walked in too. "What did he pinch this time?" Remus looked unfazed, even though Grace was his wife. She kissed him lightly on the lips, her arms snaking around his neck.

"My bum… don't worry threatened his hands… and he needs those… so he won't be doing it again." And not taking her eyes of Remus, "Right Siri?!"

He sighed dramatically rolling his eyes. She didn't even have to look at him to know he was…

"Yeah yeah, whatever Leafling…"

"Aww, did I wound your pride…you only call me by my maiden name when you're feeling threatened by me…"

"I am not feeling _threatened_, gods!" He pouted like an insolent child until the food hit that table and filled the room with numerous mouth watering smells at which point everyone was to happy with the food and Grace for cooking it to bother feeling sorry for themselves or being mad at her.

Grace looked down the table, smiling affectionately at her family. She stared for only a few moments swelling with contentment before she tucked into her own food.


End file.
